


Forgiving

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Jun had made a big mistake and now his boyfriend is mad at him. Will he be able to forgive him? And what will Jun have to do to make up for his mistake?





	Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story... I had fun with this LOL
> 
> P.S.: Please forgive some weird formatting and phrasing... as I said, it's kind of an old story...

”Oh-chan, please, talk to me again“, Jun begged, but Ohno seemed to be very interested into the pattern of the curtain. “Look at me at least!“, Jun asked and stretched his hand to caress Ohno's cheek, but the older one dodged away from the hand and made his way to the kitchen. Jun followed him. “Oh-chan, how long are you going to act like that. We're living together after all!”, Jun nearly screamed at his partner who started making coffee without reacting to any of Jun's words.

By the end of the week Jun was a mess. Ohno hadn't talked to him at all. He was sleeping on the couch, and whenever Jun asked him to come to the bedroom, Ohno turned his back towards Jun.

Jun didn't dare to touch Ohno, because he had once tried to corner Ohno, but his partner had scratched his hand hard and Jun had jumped away in surprise, which Ohno took as a chance to flee. Jun had been so confused by that action, that he didn't know what to do anymore.

He was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Ohno to come home. He knew he had made a mistake, and he really felt miserable for what he'd done to Ohno. However, he hadn't expected Ohno to react in such an absolute way. He wanted to make everything undone, because Ohno's coldness was tearing his heart into tiny little pieces that hurt like needles in his chest. He wanted his cute, smiling and warm Ohno back. Suddenly, his tears started to flow. He hated to cry, but he just couldn't stop them. He felt so helpless when Ohno was not showing his warm smile to him to assure him that everything was going to be fine.

When Ohno arrived home and opened the door, he heard some soft whimper coming from the living room. He knew it was Jun and it sounded as if he was crying, but Ohno shook his head. It was impossible! Jun never cried!

He went to the kitchen to get a tea, but when he passed the living room he caught a glimpse through the door at Jun, who had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His body was shaking, and now Ohno could hear some sobbing as well. He pushed the door further open. Jun seemed to not have noticed him. He was just sitting there, his eyes staring at the carpet, the tears running over his cheeks and hands, his eyes puffed and red.

“Jun-chan!”, Ohno cried and ran to hug his boyfriend from behind. Jun's elbows glided from his knees, but Ohno was there to catch him. “I'm sorry, Jun-chan!”, Ohno whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. Jun's eyes widened and he turned around to face Ohno. “I'm sorry for being so cruel to you the last week!”, Ohno said and guilt was painted all over his face.

“But I'm the one who has to apologize”, Jun pointed out, dragging Ohno closer to him, finally being able to feel his warmth.

“I should have accepted your apology seven days ago, instead of torturing you”, Ohno mumbled, his face pressed onto Jun's chest, tears filling his eyes.

“It's okay”, Jun whispered. “I hurt you a lot, so I deserve it that way” He kissed Ohno's forehead so softly, that the other one wasn't really sure if it really had happened.

“No, you don't deserve it that way. You apologized properly and I could see that you really felt sorry for what you did, but instead of talking with you about it I was being childish, ignored you and hurt you a lot. It's not right to hurt someone intentionally just because you are angry at him...”, Ohno explained in a very low, breaking voice. Jun just hugged this tiny body in front of him tighter, Ohno was really the nicest person he knew.

“It's okay, Oh-chan!”, Jun let his fingers run through the short, bleached hair. “I'm just glad I have you back in my arms”, he whispered into Ohno's ear. Then, he laid his finger under Ohno's chin and raised his head. Ohno's wonderful dark eyes looked up to him, his lashes stuck together from his tears, which made him look even more endearing to Jun.

“I love you!”, he said before he closed Ohno's mouth with a soft kiss. When he released him again, Ohno smiled at him.

“I love you too! Let's learn from this issue and hope that it'll never happen again”.

Jun nodded seriously. “It won't! I will never sit down on your fishing rod again! I promise!”

Ohno chuckled. “Good!” Then he pulled Jun with him towards the bedroom. “Let's make up for the last week. Since you broke my fishing rod, I'll top!”

“I don't think it's a good idea!”, Jun replied.

“Well, I think it is and after all you owe me something”, Ohno said, pushing Jun out of the living room.

“But I've never been bottom”, Jun tried to protest.

“Exactly! That's why we're going to try it this night!” Jun was surprised about Ohno's determination, his must be something he had wanted to do for a long time. Ohno dragged him along the corridor, past their bedroom.

“We're not doing it in bed?”, Jun asked, worried about what Ohno had in mind.

“No!”, the other one replied. “I have another idea...” Finally Ohno stopped in front of his study. “Here?”, Jun asked doubtfully.

“Yes!”, Ohno's eyes began to sparkle. He opened the door and pushed Jun inside. The room was dominated by chaos. Brushes, as well as colour tubes were lying around, on the walls, various types of canvas were standing, some with paintings, some still white. Jun shook his head at the mess. He was not allowed to touch anything in the room without Ohno's allowance, otherwise he would have started immediately to clean this room.

Jun was brought back to reality by Ohno's soft lips that were suddenly placed on his. He immediately wrapped his arms around the small body in front of him. Ohno fitted so perfectly into his arms that Jun was convinced he had been made just for the purpose to be there. Ohno's soft nibbling on his upper lip made Jun focus his thoughts again on the kiss they shared. Ohno soon got more forcefully and asked for entrance with pushing his tongue against Jun's lips. Jun granted him his wish immediately, and soon, Ohno was exploring his mouth. Their tongues started to play with each other for a while, until Ohno started to tug on Jun's shirt. Jun lifted his arms and broke the kiss to allow Ohno to remove it. Ohno let his hands run over the smooth skin of Jun's upper body. His touches were light and soft and Jun could feel a shiver running over his body. Then, Ohno's hands stopped at Jun's trousers and he opened them without any complications. Jun helped Ohno to get rid of it and soon he was just in his underwear. Ohno continued his feather like teasing, and Jun's body reacted with a lot of goosebumps all over it. Then Ohno also decided to strip his lover completely out of his underwear until Jun was stark naked. Ohno took a step backwards to adore the beauty in front of him.

“You're so pretty!”, he said breathless, and enjoyed the shade of pink that appeared on Jun's cheeks. “Lay down!”, he ordered then. Jun wanted to protest, but he caught Ohno's eyes that asked him to do as he wished and therefore Jun lay down on the soft carpet on the floor.

He could hear Ohno rummaging on his table, but wasn't able to see what he was doing. Then he could feel Ohno kneeling down behind him. Suddenly a cloth was placed in front of his eyes. “Wha...?!”, he started to complain.

“Shhh...”, Ohno soothed him and tied the cloth at the back of Jun's head. Then he placed some soft kisses on Jun's now covered eyes and the tip of his nose. He made his way towards Jun's ear and started to lick along its shape. “Promise me you won't use your hands right now and leave them where they are. Otherwise I would have to tie them together...”, Ohno whispered into Jun's ear, and his warm breath caressed Jun's soft skin.

“Do you promise?”, Ohno asked. Jun just managed a shaky nod. He wasn't sure where this was heading to, but obviously Ohno had something in mind and he didn't want to disappoint his lover.

“Good!”, Ohno whispered again, and then went on kissing Jun softly all over his face. He stopped at his lips and began to nibble on them again. He continued playing with them, enjoying their softness until he stopped caressing them and moved away.

“Satoshi...?”, Jun asked, not knowing what to expect to happen next. But he didn't get any answer. Instead, he just could hear Ohno rummaging for the second time this evening. Seconds later, he could feel his lover's presence next to him again and, suddenly, he felt soft touches on his chest, but he quickly realized that it weren't Ohno's fingers. It was something soft, with a lot of small hairs. Jun got aware that it was a brush when Ohno began to draw lines on Jun's upper body. Jun could feel his skin starting to prickle. The touches were soft, but, for some reason, it made Jun highly aroused. Ohno was drawing circles around his nipple. Jun could feel them hardening in seconds, and sighed softly when Ohno guided the brush over the hard bud. Ohno gave the same treatment to the other nipple, encouraged by the soft sounds of pleasure his boyfriend was making. Then, he went further down, drawing waves, hearts, triangles and other figures in Jun's stomach, who shivered under the sensation. His body felt electrified. Whenever the hairs of the brush touched him again he couldn't help but whimper. He was aroused to an extent that was completely new to him. He felt as if he could come just from Ohno kissing him.

However, his lover was now nearing the brush to Jun's most sensitive area. He caressed the inner tights of his boyfriend till he finally let the brush run over Jun's hard balls upwards his proudly standing member.

“Oh-chan~!”, Jun meowed and wriggled under the soft sensation on his manhood. The older one just chuckled at Jun's state and continued the torture until Jun was steel-hard. Ohno knew that the soft teasing of the brush wasn't enough to bring Jun over the edge. However, Ohno wanted Jun to be completely lost in pleasure before he started preparing him. When Jun's breath had become irregular, and when he saw that Jun was desperately gripping the carpet with such a force that his knuckles went white he decided that it was time to move on. He continued to draw patterns on Jun's body, but used his other hand to caress Jun's butt cheeks. He separated them a bit until he could see Jun's little hole. He could feel Jun tense when he finally touched it, so he laid the brush aside and leaned forward to kiss him. Still, he continued circling around Jun's hole and pressed lightly against the entrance. When he could feel Jun relaxing again he searched for the lube he had placed next to Jun before. He covered his fingers with it and waited a bit until it got warm. While doing so he never stopped kissing his boyfriend.

“Now I need you to relax”, Ohno whispered and pressed his finger slowly inside Jun, who tried hard to not fight against the intrusion. Ohno gave Jun all the time he needed, distracting him with kisses on his lips, cheeks and neck. Slowly, Ohno began to move his fingers in and out. Every time he pushed in, Jun tried to escape with moving his hips away.

“Relax, baby, it'll feel good!”, Ohno encouraged Jun to bear the weird feeling in the beginning, and started to play with Jun's nipple again. Jun did his best to keep his hips in place. He trusted Ohno completely, but he had no idea how this ever could feel good. But then Ohno crocked his finger and touched something inside Jun that made his body react with a wave of pure pleasure. He screamed Ohno's name, who was relieved to have finally found Jun's spot. To make sure he'd remember where it was, he hit it again and enjoyed how Jun tightened around him and moaned sweet nothings.

Right now, Jun had gotten used to the intrusion and was also feeling very pleasured, but he was sure that he could never take Ohno because his boyfriend was quite big and right now just Ohno's small finger was inside him. However, Ohno showed him what was possible by first inserting a second finger and later also a third finger. Throughout the whole time, he kept kissing and caressing Jun, who had turned into a whimpering mess under him.

Finally, Ohno couldn't bear it anymore. His boyfriend was screaming his name, his cheeks were flustered and his breath irregular. He wanted to be inside him, enjoying his tightness around his manhood instead of just around his fingers. So he got out of his clothes. As soon as he pushed his underwear down his member sprang out. Ohno used a lot of lube to make it as slippery as possible, and then pulled his fingers out of Jun, who gasped at the sudden void.

“I'll go in now”, Ohno informed Jun as he positioned himself. Jun just gave a shaky nod. He was still afraid that Ohno would be too big, but on the other hand, he finally wanted to feel his boyfriend inside of him. So he took a deep breath and tried to relax as much as possible. He felt Ohno's tip against his hole. Slowly, Ohno pushed forward and opened Jun. It was hard for him to not trust into that wonderful warmth that was surrounding his member with all his might, but he knew that Jun needed his time to get used to the feeling, and, after all, Jun also always managed to hold himself back (if Ohno was not begging for fast and hard sex).

However, when he was completely inside his boyfriend, Ohno thought he would go insane if he had to hold back any longer. Jun was clenching around him, trying to get used to Ohno's length. He was extremely tight and felt hot around him, so Ohno nearly sighed in relief when Jun told him it was okay to move and set a quick speed from the very beginning. He varied his angle a few times, until Jun screamed his name again, so he kept the angle, and pushed forward with all his might. He could see Jun's member twitching, and knew that Jun would soon come without him even touching it. However, he wanted to look into Jun's eyes when he would reach his climax, and without slowing down, he removed the cloth from Jun's eyes.

“You can also use your hands now”, he said between his thrusts. It took a while until Jun's brain had processed Ohno's words, but then he laid his hands on Ohno's butt and pushed him even deeper inside. It didn't take long until Jun reached his peek and, while repeating Ohno's name over and over, he spurted his cum all over his stomach.

Ohno couldn't hold it for any longer and finally released himself deep into Jun. Breathless, he let himself fall onto Jun's chest, who started to comb through Ohno's soft hair and planted little kisses on his forehead. They stayed like this for some minutes, until Ohno decided that he had gathered enough strength to roll down from Jun. Ohno snuggled against his boyfriend. He was clever enough to not ask Jun about his experience of being bottom this night since he knew that Jun would never admit that he had enjoyed it. So, instead, Ohno decided that he would keep the images of the moaning Jun under him in his mind, and remind Jun about it in the suitable moment.

Jun sighed. “I'm too exhausted to move...”

Ohno thought of it as a praise, and instead of teasing Jun he just replied “Let's sleep here then!” Jun nodded and rolled around to grab the blanket that was lying next to him on the floor. When he rolled back there was a loud, cracking noise. Ohno lifted himself and searched for the reason. Then he howled “YOU'VE BROKEN MY FAVOURITE BRUSH!!!!”


End file.
